The Beginning
by Blue rose 999
Summary: This is my first fanfic and I hope you guys like it, sorry for any spelling mistakes. This fanfic is about how Betrayus grew up to be the general that caused pac-world war 1 and 2.
1. Chapter 1

"Tray-Tray! Get up or your going to be late for school! Mrs. Spheros called out to her youngest son. Betrayus put his head under his pillow and groaned in frustration, but eventually got up and ready. He then made his way down the stairs and towards the kitchen, where his mother was putting a stack of pancakes on his plate, his older brother, Stratos, was already finishing his own pancakes. Stratos was 14,only two years older than Betrayus, and the brothers knew how to get on each others nerves sometimes. "Good morning sleeping beauty." Stratos said, teasing his brother. Betrayus just rolled his eyes at his brothers comment, as he gobbled down his pancakes. " Hey, mommy..." Betrayus called out to his mother. "Honestly, your almost 13 years old and you still call mom "mommy"? Stratos said, laughing. Betrayus felt his face burning with embarassment, but said "So? You had to wear diapers until you were 6 years old!" Now it was Stratos turn to be embarassed,he was about to argue with his brother when their mother stepped in. Slightly frowning, Mrs. Spheros said "Boys, thats enough, Stratos, if your brother still wants to call me mommy then let him be, and Betrayus, your brother just had to wear diappers a little longer than everyone else, thats all." Mrs. Spheros then went to sit next to Betrayus. "You wanted to say something to me dear?" Mrs. Spheros kindly asked her son Betrayus, she was a a wonderful woman with a big heart. She had raised her two sons alone since her husband, a respected general, had passed away in a war long ago, when Stratos was 2 and Betrayus, a new born baby. Betrayus took a deep breath before asking her,"Do you think we should take dreams seriously?" Mrs. Spheros was quiet for a moment before replying, "Well, in my opinion,dreams are just things our brain imagins during our sleep, but why do you ask tray-tray?" Betrayus answered her, "I had this strange dream, well, more like a nightmare that I was thrown inside a portal towards the netherworld, but not only that, I was also a ghost! In my nightmare it was a place burning with flames, and with ghosts and monsters all around! Mrs. Spheros just shook her head in disaprovel, "That nightmare is probably due to those scary movies you and your brother insist on watching." Betrayus was quiet again before replying,"At first I thought it was that too but... Mommy, I don't know how to explain it but, I knew I had been banned to that place", but Mrs. Spheros just shook her head again as she hugged her son and softly smiled saying,"Nightmares are like movies, those amazing scenes you see are just special efects, nothing is real, so don't worry about it." She then heard the school bus outside. "Oh! Look at the time! You boys are going to be late for school! She handed the boys their backpacks while shooing them towards the bus. She gave them each a kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye to them until they were out of view. As she went back inside the house,her expression became troubled. She didn't tell Betrayus because she didn't want to scare or worry him, but when he told her about his dream, she couldn't help but have a very bad feeling about it. She decided to shake off that feeling and, as she was walking back inside the house,she told herself "Oh, stop worring yourself Rotunda, it was just a bad dream, nothing more."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Stratos..." Betrayus called out to his brother as they made their way to School. "What is it?" Stratos answered facing his brother. "Is there any way to, you know, visit the netherworld? Betrayus asked. Stratos was taken back by the question, and suspsiously eyed his brother before answering, "I don't know, there probably is, but why do you wanna know?" Betrayus pulled his brother behind the bus and lowered his voice before answering excitedly,"Today, after school, let's try to find a way to get there, so we can check it out!" Stratos thought for a moment, half of him was telling him that it was a bad idea and that he was gonna regret it,but the other half was curious and wanted to see the netherworld very then nodded, beginning to smile, and answering "Ok, I'll call mom and tell her that you decided to stay after school to practice your pac-pong skills, and that I'm going to help you with it." Betrayus smilled at his brother, almost jumping with joy, "Ok, then I'll ask Buttocks if he knows a way there, but im pretty sure he does." Buttocks was one of Betrayus best friends, along with his twin brother Butt-ler. The brothers then high-fived each other before realizing the bell had already rung and that they were going to very late if they didn't run.  
Betrayus tried to walk into class silently, so his teacher wouldn't notice he was late. "Mr. Spheros",his teacher, Mr. Round, called to him. Betrayus silently cursed himself for being late, especially to Mr. Rounds class, who had a fame of being very strict. Betrayus slowly turned around to face his teacher. "You are late, Mr. Spheros, care to explain why?" Betrayus thought carefully about what to say before answering, " I... Lost track of time?" Mr. Round just eyed him suspiciously before answering, annoyed,"Just take a seat Mr. Spheros." Betrayus never felt more grateful to his teacher, and silently sat down in betwen Butt-ler and Buttocks.  
The bell rang again, this time to anounce that it was lunch time. Betrayus and Buttocks waited for butt-ler to get his lunch money as everyone else made there way to the cafeteria, as they were waiting Betrayus asked Buttocks, "Hey Buttocks, I had this strange nightmare about being in the netherworld and I was just wondering, is there any way to get there?" Buttocks then answered, "As a matter of fact, there is! I've heard rummors that there are portals in the maze that lead to the netherworld, but i'm not sure it's true and, besides, you have to take especial equipment to go there." Betrayus then asked him, "What especial equipment are we talking about?" "Well, power berries, for example, that come from the tree of life, but, if your a genious like me, you create a special bracelet, no, two especial bracelets that allows the user to go there for about 3 hours", Buttocks stated proundly. This was almost too good to be true, Betrayus thought before asking, "Could you lend them to me and Stratos so we can go see the netherworld?!" Betrayus asked exitedly. Buttocks looked at him in shock before answering, "Have you lost your mind?! Going to the netherworld is suicide, and im not even sure the bracelets are going to work, they are prototypes!" But Betrayus already had an answer in mind, "So let us test it for you! Look, if anything goes wrong, i'll call you on my cellphone! So, do we have a deal? Betrayus asked extending his hand. Buttocks thought for a moment before shaking hands with Betrayus, "Alright, but just to be on the safe side, I want you to take these freeze rays I created too." As they came to an agrement, Butt-ler appeared. "Alright, I have my lunch money, so, what were you guys talking about?" Betrayus and Buttocks looked at each other for a moment before Betrayus answered, "Nothing, now lets go eat, im starving."


	3. Chapter 3

After school, Betrayus met his brother behind the school and told him what he had found out. "That's great news little brother! I just called mom and she's ok with us staying after school for "pac-pong". Now all we have to do is search for the portal in the mazes, right?" "Right. Buttock gave me the bracelets and the freez rays, so were good to go."  
The brothers then entered the maze and began their search for a portal. "How do we know if were getting close?" Stratos asked. "Well, Buttocks said that we would probably start seeing some ectoplasm around." Stratos suddenly came to a stop, he had stepped on something squishy and gooey. "Then I think were getting close", he said lifting,his foot to expose a strange purple goo. "Stratos look! There's more down that path",Betrayus said as he pointed to his right ,down a path with other strange goo's,with different colors. The two of them ran down the path exitedly, coming to a halt when they reached a swirling, red portal. "This is it! We found the portal!" Betrayus said exitedly while he put on his bracelet. "Alright, now, explain to me again how this bracelets work?" Betrayus then explained it once more to his brother. "You see this green light? When the bracelets power beggins getting low, it will turn yellow. When it does turn yellow, it means we have about 15 minutes to get out of the netherworld, before it turns red, wich means we have no more power, but im not really sure what will happen to us if the power completly ends and were still in the netherworld." "Then I guess we just have to be carefull, now lets go!"Saying that Stratos put on his own bracelet before jumping into the portal with his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Betrayus slowly opened his eyes. When he and his brother had gone through that portal, he had hit his head on a rock when he arrived and passed out for a few minutes, but was finally waking up and, speaking of his brother, where was he? " Stratos?" Betrayus called out, starting to get scared about being in the netherworld all alone. "Over here, brother",Stratos answered. Betrayus felt relived hearing his brothers voice. He then looked around and saw that they were in some sort of cave, and Stratos was at the cave opening, looking out. "You have to see this", Stratos said, mentioning for Betrayus to join him there. "Wow!" Betrayus was beyond surprised, what he saw looked identical to his nightmare, a huge world with towering rocks filled with lava and fire mazes spread all around. "Stratos... Are those ...?!" "Ghosts?" Stratos answered, completing his frase. Sure enough, a red ghost flew by together with a green ghost. "Ha,ha,ha, you should see your face!" Stratos said laughing at his brother, "You are such a big wuss Betrayus!" Now Betrayus was mad, pouting and stamping his foot he shouted, "No im not! Stratos was laughing so much he didn't even notice a giant purple tentacle like ghost with 4 eyes appear behind him, but Betrayus did. With an expression of pure fear he shouted, "STRATOS! BEHIND YOU! "Nice try little brother." WHA...?! NO! I'M SERIOUS, LOOK! When he turned around and saw that ghost,Stratos let out a ear piercing scream. AHHHHHHHHHHH! They ran and hid behind a rock while the ghost entered the cave. As they both thought they were done for, Betrayus remembered the freeze ray. He then reached for it and handed it to Stratos, who always had a better aim out of the two. Stratos aimed and hit that ghost right in the face, instantly turning him into a big block of solid ice. Betrayus then looked at his brother, giving him a evil smile. "So? Who's the big wuss now? Stratos felt his cheeks turning red with embarassment before replying, "What are you talking about?! You ran too!" "Yeah,but I didn't scream like a little girl,Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha! Stratos sighed in frustration, still embarassed. "Ok, let's just call it even, now come on, lets go explore this place! So the two of them made their way down the cave towards the bottom, ready to explore their surroundings.  
As they walked Betrayus remebered about the bracelets. "I guess the bracelets are working fine, Buttocks will like hearing that, it will make his already huge ego grow even bigger." Stratos couldn't help but laugh, "If you say so, but you have to give him credit, this invention is pretty good, I mean, I feel great, don't you?" "Yeah, I guess so." As they were walking Stratos suddenly stopped and pushed his brother along with himself inside a crack in one of the huge rock walls. "Hey! What gives?" Betrayus asked Stratos, but Stratos just held a finger to his lips, asking for silence. He then pointed outside and Betrayus looked to see a light blue big,fat one-eyed ghost cyclop. "We have to blend in somehow, we call to much attention." As soon as he said that, Betrayus saw a green liquid deeper into the crack. It smelled awfull, just like sewage." I have an idea, but your not gonna like it." A few minutes later the brothers were walking around covered in a awfull green liquid that really stank. "How did you convince me to do this?" Stratos asked, completly grossed out at his current situation. "Well, it was either that or the ghosts, so stop complaining, will take a bath later when we get home." Stratos stomach then growled, he had been so focused up to now that he didn't realize how hungry he was. "Hey, Betrayus, let's get something to eat, im starving." "Me too." Stratos then saw a restaurant in the distance. "Let's go over there, looks like a good place to eat." When they got there they took the menu and looked at their options: Slug Dogs,Slug Malt,Fire Slugs,Fried Slugs,Roach Burgers,Maggotroni & Cheese,Roaches & Eyeballs,Grilled Foot,Broiled Tentacle ,Eyeball Gelatin,Sludge Stew and Refreshing Spit Beverage. "This is disgusting...", Stratos said, loosing his appetite, and puting down the menu, but Betrayus didn't seem the least bothered by the nasty menu." I'll have some of this Slug Malt", he ordered from the waiter. "Are you crazy, Betrayus?!" He then turned to the waiter, "Suspend the order sir, we are in a hurry, sorry for waisting your time." As he said that Stratos grabbed Betrayus and draged him away. "Why didn't you let me eat!? I'm starving over here!" Stratos looked at his brother, very annoyed,and answered: "We can't eat that, don't be stupid, ghosts and monsters might be able too, but the last time I checked we were pac-people!" Now Betrayus was angry, he hated when his brother thought he was the boss of him. "Who put you in charge?! Your not the boss of me!" Now it was Stratos turn to get angry. "Yes I am! I'm older than you, so ill always be in charge!" They were so busy fighting, they didn't even notice a huge black ghost with clawed black gloves,two round white circles for eyes and a devilish smile, appear behind them."Well,well,well, what do we have here? Two pac-worlders, you two are a little far away from home don't you think?" Saing that the black ghost gave a thunderous laugh, while Betrayus and Stratos looked at him, both terrified. "Guards! Take this two trespassers to my palace, i'll deal with them there!" Betrayus and Stratos didn't even have time react as they were dragged away by the ghosts.


	5. Chapter 5

Betrayus and Stratos were taken inside a huge palace, and placed infront of the black ghost, who was seated in a throne. The ghost looked at both of them before giving orders to the guards. "Put the green one in one of the cells, the white one stays here", he barked. As Stratos was taken away, Betrayus began panicking, "What will he do to me?", he thought. "Relax kid", the ghost said, while lighting a brown cigar, "What's your name?" Betrayus, still scared, stamered an answer.  
"B-B-Betrayus, Betrayus S. Spheros." The ghost looked surprised, before asking, "Wait a minute, your father wouldn't happen to be...?", but Betrayus completed his frase, "Cornelius Spheros?". The ghost was so surprised he droped his cigar, but then began to smile, "I knew you looked familiar! You look just like your old man!" Now Betrayus was surprised, "You knew my dad?" "Of course I did! I was Felix,his right hand man!"Betrayus couldn't contain his excitment any more and jumped up before asking, "What was he like? Tell me! All my life I have wanted to be a general just like him!" Felix then began telling him his memorys, "Your father was one hell of a military commander, that man knew how to impose respect and loyalty...he shouldn't have died the way he did." Betrayus was taken back a little by that last frase. "What do you mean? He died saving everyone from a bomb that exploded at the last minute... Right?" Felix snickered. "Is that what they told you? He didn't die because of a bomb, he was executed." Betrayus felt like he had been punched in the stomach. All his life he thought his father had died like a hero, only to find out he...he...he was executed?! "Why?" He asked in a small voice. "Because he tried to take down that fool of a president that ruled at the time, President Bellmore, through a military coup. Unfortunally, our plan was discovered because of a spy inside the army. Your father was acused of treason and excuted." Betrayus couldn't speak, he was too shocked to say anything. Felix then put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Before he died, he taught me everything he knew and asked me to pass it down to one of his two sons." Feliz then gave Betrayus a piece of paper with a number on it. "You told me you always wanted to be a general, so if you want to learn how to be an amazing general... Just give me a call." Betrayus looked at the number in his hand before saying, "I...I need some time to think" Betrayus said, puting the paper in his nodded. "I understand, take the time you need." Betrayus then looked at his bracelet, the light had turned yellow. "Oh no! Me and my brother have to get back home now, our bracelts are running out of time and soon we won't be able to stay here anymore!" Felix then called 3 of his fastest ghosts and asked them, "Get the green one out of the cell and take him and his brother to the portal they came through so they can get back home." The ghosts then brought Stratos back, who ran to his brother. "Is everything all right?!" He asked. Betrayus nodded, "I have begged for forgiveness from the great ghost lord and he has agreed to let us go, as long as we don't return."Betrayus looked at Felix for a split second, as if to ask that their conversation stay betwen the two of them. "Fine by me", Stratos said, looking like he would really enjoy leaving that place and never coming ghosts then picked them up and beggan flying them back to the cave as fast as they could.  
Back in the pac-world, Mrs. Spheros was in her office at the Circular Firm, working, when she decided to call her sons to check up on them. She first tried Stratos cell phone, but it went straight to voice mail,Betrayus cell phone was the same thing. She was starting to get worried, she tried to call them again and again, but they still didn't pick up. She then called the school principal, to see if Betrayus and Stratos were alright. The principal was a very good friend of her's, they had been on the same class during highschool for almost 4 years in a row, so they knew each other quiet well. The principal soon picked up. "Hello?", "Hi, Robert, it's me, Rotunda, sorry to bother you, but it's an emergency, do you think you can help me?", she asked. "Rotunda! Always nice to hear from you, and don't worry about that, your no bother at all, but how can I help you?" "My boys stayed after school to practice pac-pong together, but they aren't picking up their cell phones and i'm starting to worry, could you go check to see if they are all right?" "Of course Rotunda, just a second." A few minutes later the principal picked up the phone again. "Are you sure they stayed here after school? I went to the gym to check and there was no one there, I even asked Mr. Circular, the p.e teacher,if he had seen them go in, but he told me he was there all this time and that nobody came to the gym today after school." Mrs. Spheros was quiet for a long time before answering "Alright, thank you Robert" , and hanging up. Her assistant, Melody, came into the office and, as soon as she saw her, ran to her side. "Miss Rotunda?! Are you alright!?" She took a deep breath before answering,"Melody, today my son's told me they were going to stay after school to practice pac-pong, if their not there, then where are they?"


	6. Chapter 6

After being left at the cave, Betrayus and Stratos went through the portal once more, and got back to the pac world. As they made their way out of the maze and towards the school, Stratos asked Betrayus, "Are you alright? You don't look to good." Betrayus had been so absorved into his own thoughts that he didn't even notice how awful he looked. "Yes, I'm just thinking about a big test I have tomorrow, that's all." Stratos was still suspicious, and was about to make more questions when he noticed something going on at the school. "Betrayus, is that the police?!" Sure enough, two cops were talking to Mr. Oval, the school principal. It was then that Mr. Oval spoted the two of them and, with a look of surprise, called to them, "Stratos, Betrayus?! There you guys are! Your mothers worried sick about you two!" Betrayus then remembered something, took his phone and looked at it, only to see that there were about 5 missed calls from his mom to him. "Oh boy... Were in trouble." Stratos said, looking at his own phone, it looked like their phones did not work in the netherworld.  
Mr. Oval walked up to them with the cops, none of them looked happy. "Thank you gentle man, ill call their mom and let her know that they are alright." With that the cops silently agreed and left while Mr. Oval called Mrs. Spheros. It didn't even take 5 minutes for her to get there. "Betrayus?! Stratos?! Oh, thank god you boys are alright!" She said hugging her sons, but then her tone changed to a furious one."Where were you two?!" She asked. "In the netherworld." Betrayus answered. His voice was calm and cold. Everyone present was surprised by his tone. For a moment Mrs. Spheros was to surprised to answer, but then exploded like a volcano. "IN THE NETHERWORLD?! HAVE YOU TWO LOST YOUR MINDS!? YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELFS KILLED! While Stratos seemed terrified of his mom, Betrayus kept the same cold and serious expression, as he had when he answered her about where they had been."Get in the car, both of you, we will talk about this when we get home." As she was about to leave, Mr. Oval stepped in. "Rotunda, allow me to drive you and your children home, you are too nervous right now." Mrs. Spheros was about to decline the offer, when she noticed she was shaking. "Alright, thank you Robert." The ride home was a silent one, no one said a word. When they arrived home, Mrs. Spheros thanked and invited him in, to wait for his wife to come pick him up in her car. As soon as they went inside, Mrs. Spheros began yelling at them again. "YOU TWO LIED TO ME AND SNEAKED OFF TO THE MOST DANGEROUS PLACE IN THE PAC-WORLD! YOU BOYS ARE GROUNDED FOR TWO MONTHS, AND I MEAN NO T.V, NO VIDEO GAMES, NO GOING OUT WITH YOUR FRIENDS, NO SKATEBOARDING NO NOTHING! FOR THE NEXT TO MONTHS YOU TWO ARE GOING FROM SCHOOL TO HOME AND FROM HOME TO SCHOOL." After she calmed down, Mrs. Spheros took a deep breath and said, "Go take your baths, i'll prepare dinner while that." Stratos ran towards one of the batrooms to take his bath, but Betrayus didn't move a inch. "Betrayus didn't you hear me? Look, todays really not the day to test my pati-". "How did dad die?" He said, interrupting her. Mrs. Spheros was a little taken back by the sudden question. "You have asked me that before and I told you, it was because he saved every-" "No", he said, interrupting her again, "How did my father really die?" Mrs. Spheros didn't like where that conversation was headed, turning her back to her son, she tried to stick to her lie again."Betrayus", her voice was quiet now, "You are not making any sense, I will say it once more,your father died saving everyone from a bomb." Betrayus then exploded, all the anger and deception he had kept in up to that point came flooding out. "REALLY?! ARE YOU SURE HE WASN'T EXECUTED BECAUSE OF A MILITARY COUP?! Now it was Mrs. Spheros turn to explode again, turning to face her son she yelled, with tears in her eyes. "I DID ALL THAT I DID TO PROTECT YOU AND YOUR BROTHER!" "LYING TO US ALL THESE YEARS?! THATS WHAT YOU CALL PROTECTING?!" "YOU ARE JUST A CHILD! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!" "MAYBE NOT, BUT ONE THING I'M SURE OF, THAT YOU WERE A COWARD WHO DID NOTHING BUT WATCH MY FATHER DIE! *SLAP* Betrayus lost his balance and fell to the floor, before slowly putting his hand on his right cheek. Mrs. Spheros had her hand lowered just below her shoulder. Realizing what she had just done, Mrs. Spheros tried to apologize to her youngest son, "B-Betrayus I don't know what came over me im-", but she didn't get a chance to finish as Betrayus, with tears in his own eyes,ran off to his room and shut the door behind him. Mrs. Spheros then broke down in sobs as her friend Robert ran to comfort her. "I-I-I didn't mean to hit him!" She began explaining, "Oh Robert! Their father was a good man, but the power corrupted him, he turned into a power hungry monster who always wanted more, even to overthrow the president so he could rule himself! I didn't tell the boys because I wanted them to grow up thinking their father was a hero, someone you could look up to, not a pac-person who was seen as traitor by everyone and excuted! I left him when Stratos was two, and while I was still pregnant with Betrayus. Two days after Betrayus was born, he was excuted, he didn't even meet his newborn son."  
In his room, Betrayus sat behind his door and let the tears fall silently, tears of sadness,anger and frustration. He put his hand in his pocket and took out the paper with the number Felix had given him. His red eyes glowed a menacing look. He reached into his other pocket, took out his cellphone and dialed the number. Presing the phone to his ear he waited, the phone rang 3 times before Felix picked it up."Hey it's me ,Betrayus... I thought about you offer and I accept it, when do we start?" He said that as a evil smile began forming on his lips...


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning was quiet. Mrs. Spheros and Betrayus didn't speak a word to one another, and Stratos decided it was best that he stayed quiet too. When the bus arrived, Betrayus picked up his backpack and left without even saying good bye to their mother. Stratos had been in the bath at the time of the fight, so the shower drowned out the sound of their voices last night. He was about to ask her what was going on when she raised her hand to stop him. With her eyes closed she said, "Stratos, I will explain everything later, I promise, but right know I would just like to drink my coffe in silence." Stratos silently agreed, his mother looked awful at the moment, with deep purple bags under her eyes and red puffy eyes, like she had cried the whole night. Looking at her he suddenly felt awfull about even trying to ask her what had happened. He then ran to the bus and sat down next to his brother. Stratos knew that when his mother had said she would explain later, that it also meant that he shouldn't ask his brother about it. So, like the breakfast table, the bus ride was a quiet one too.  
When they got to school, Betrayus slowly made his way to class and to his seat as he gave Buttocks his bracelets back. "They worked great,thanks." Buttocks was so busy reading a book about engineering that he just took the bracelets and didn't even notice notice how strange Betrayus was that day. Butt-ler was the same thing, but in his case he was sleeping on the desk. A minute later came in and began the class. Betrayus kept looking at his watch the whole time. The class had began at 7:00 a.m, and when his watch said 7:30 a.m, Betrayus raised his hand. "Yes, Betrayus? What is your question?" "Mr. Round, can I go to the bathroom? I swear its an emergency." Mr. Round went to his desk,took out a hallpass,handed it to Betrayus, and continued the class. Betrayus then got out of his seat and made his way to the bathroom to meet with Felix. Yesterday, Betrayus had explained to him their little problem, wich was that he was grounded. Felix had then told him not to worry, that he had a plan and that he woul explain it to him tomorrow. He then instructed Betrayus to meet him in the school bathroom at exacly 7:30 a.m. When Betrayus got there he locked the door behind him and called Felix. Sure enough, Felix appeared just like he had said he would. "Nice to see you again kid." "Yeah, so tell me, what is your plan?" Felix then began explaining.  
"First, we will have your brother stuck in detention for the next two months." Betrayus felt a satisfied smile appearing on his face. "I love where this is going..." Felix then continued. "Tomorrow a ghost will posses your brother and make him do the one of the worst things this school will ever see... He will fill the schools sprinklers with bird poop, and then make smoke rise to activate them. I checked and this school has cameras everywhere, except the bathrooms of course, so his actions will be caught on tape. I also found out that tommorow your principal plans to make a special announcement, so everyone in this school will be in the auditorium tommorow at exacly 9:00 a.m. I'm afraid your going to have to get splatered with bird poop as well, so you don't raise any suspsions. When the time comes... Just enjoy the show."  
After school, Mrs. Spheros went to pick up Betrayus and Stratos and took them home. When they got there Stratos went right up to his room, and Betrayus would have done the same if Mrs. Spheros hadn't stopped him. "Betrayus I..." "Mommy" he interrupted her, and then turning to face her with a sweetly fake voice and smile, said, "Let's just forget about what happend and move on, the past is in the past, and I feel awful about what I said yesterday, i'm sorry." Mrs. Spheros broke down in tears of joy and hugged her son, apologizing for her own actions. As she huged him, Betrayus just smilled, he had always been a terribly good liar, the kind that never got caught too. He then excussed himself to the kitchen while his mother went up to her brothers room to talk to him. As he sat there drinking some milk, he couldn't stop  
thinking about tommorow... And how forward he looked to it. As Mrs. Spheros went up the stairs to talk to her eldest son she just worried... There was no telling what his reaction would be like. The door was opened so she just asked, "Stratos, can I talk to you for a minute?" He put down his book and nodded while siting up in bed. Mrs. Spheros sat down next to him and, looking down, began telling him. "Stratos I... Lied to you and your brother. Your father didn't die a hero, he was excuted." Since Stratos said nothing, she just continued. "He tried to overthrow the pressident that ruled at the time through a military coup, but before he could even put his plan to action, he was discovered and accused of treason... And then excuted. Your brother found out yesterday and we had a terrible fight about it, he was very angry, and I couldn't blame him." There was a long silence, Mrs. Stratos couldn't find the courage to face her son. Stratos then hugged his mother and quietly said, "I know."


	8. Chapter 8

For a moment it felt as if the world itself stood still. Mrs. Spheros looked at Stratos with a complet shock and tried to speak, but she couldn't manage to finish a whole sentence. "For how...?! When did...?! How did...?!" Stratos stopped hugging his mom and facing her, began to explain. "When I first asked you about dad and you told me the story about the bomb... I just couldn't believe you. Mom, I might have been only two at the time, but I remember the fights you and father had, you telling him that what he wanted to do was wrong, and him refusing to listen to you... So I did my research, and found out the truth." He then slightly smiled at his mom. "I was never angry with you,because I understood why you I discovered the truth it hurt a lot, and for a minute I wished I still saw my dad as a hero... And not a villain." Mrs. Spheros then hugged her son tightly, but no tears came out. "I'm sorry Stratos" she whispered. He then hugged her back, "Don't be."  
The next morning, Betrayus had to use every self control he had to hide his happiness. When he went to get a drink of water during class, he had heard a conversation betwen , Stratos teacher, and Mr. Oval, while passing by his office. "Robert, Stratos Spheros just didn't show up this morning, and I'm telling you, that boy is not the type to skip school." Betrayus was remembering that and smilling satisfied to himself, when his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the principals voice on the speakers. "Teachers, please take your students down to the auditorium for a special announcement, thankyou." "All right everyone, lets go", Mr. Round said. As Betrayus made his way to the auditorium with the rest of the class and took a seat. So far, things were looking good. "Betrayus!" He turned to look at who had called him and instantly felt his hear skip a beat, it was Spheria. "Have you seen your brother? Everyones starting to get worried about him." Betrayus felt disapointed, so she just wanted to know about his annoying brother... "Sorry, Spheria, haven't seen him." "Oh, okay then, thanks anyway." She then went to sit down, and the principal began speaking. "Boys and girls, we are here today to talk about the schools new afterschool activitys, now as you all kno-", "Oh come on! Can you make this any more boring?" Everyone turned to look behing them and, standing infront of the auditorium door with a umbrela, was Stratos. "Excuse-me?" Mr. Oval asked, slightly confused, but angry. Stratos then laughed. "Let me show you something that's not boring." Stratos then took a match and lit it. As the smoke from it began to rise, Stratos quickly opened his umbrela. What happend next was trully unforgetable, as soon as the smoke hit the sprinklers, they went off, but instead of water falling, a white creamy liquid fell instead, soaking everyone (except Stratos of course), with it.  
Betrayus had already gone home, after the auditorium incident everyone needed a bath. Betrayus was soaking in the bathtub, wich was filled with tons of products that he had read on the internet about that helped to get rid of very strong smells, while he talked to Felix on the phone."Ha,ha,ha,ha, you should have been there Felix! The look on everyones faces was princeless!" Felix laughed as well. "Ha,ha,ha,ha, I'll take that my plan worked perfectly?" Betrayus gave a twisted smile over the phone. "Right now Stratos is at the principals office with mom, and I have no doubt that he will be staying in detention for a very long time... But how can you be so sure it will be for exacly two moths?" Oh that? I hipnotized the principal and coached him to give your brother two months of detention, and how could you be sure he wasn't gonna get expeled?" "Him and my mommy are really good friends... Out of respect for her he won't expel my brother, now I have to get going." Saying that Betrayus hanged up and got ready to take his fifth shower that day.  
"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!" Mr. Oval shouted. He was usually a pretty calm person, but right now he was furious, the poor guy didn't even get a chance to take a shower yet, so he just wipped of as much of the bird poop as he could. Stratos just kept his head low, he didn't remeber doing any of the things he was acussed of, but who would believe him?"Rotunda" he said, still angry but calmer, "You are a very dear friend to me and my wife adores your visits, but you must understand that what your son did is completly unacceptable." Mrs. Spheros knew that but... "Robert I don't dissagre with you in any of this aspects, but I just can't believe Stratos would do something like this, and, besides, what motives would he have?" Mr. Oval had thought about that as well, but they had caught him on tape and everyone in the school had seen him in the auditorium activating the sprinklers. "I know Rotunda, but he was caught on the security tapes, as I have shown you." Mrs. Spheros then sat in silence, it still didn't make any sense, but it had been Stratos who had done that alright. "Stratos", called, "Because you are an excelent student and usually well behaved, I won't expel you, but I will give you two months of detention." Mrs. Spheros agreed with him, while looking thankful that he didn't expel Stratos. "Mr. Oval I-" Stratos tried to argue. "Thats enough Stratos" Mrs. Spheros interrupted him, "We must get going now, good bye Robert." As they left the principals office, Mrs. Spheros didn't hide her anger. "Honestly Stratos, how could you do something like that?!"By then Stratos had given up explaining, it was useless, but he couldn't stop feeling like something was very wrong with that story.


	9. Chapter 9

Stratos sighed, it had been almost two weeks since the auditorium incident, and he was still getting dirty looks from his colleagues, but he didn't blame them. At the moment, the only two people who actually forgave him and were talking to him were Spheria and Cumference, his best friends. He sat down with them during lunch time and finally decided to tell them a thought that had been bothering him since the day of the incident. "Guys, there is something very wrong with that day of the incident..." Both Spheria and Cumference stopped eating and looked at him confused. Spheria was the first to speak. "What do you mean?" Stratos lowered his voice before speaking. "I didn't mention a certain detail before because it sounded to crazy for anyone to believe in but, I swear, I don't remember doing any of those things that appeared on the tape,or the things that happend at the auditorium." There was a silence at the table before Cumference spoke, with a smile on his face. "I knew it!" Now Stratos was confused, he looked at Spheria to try to understand, but she looked just as confused as him. "You see" Cumference said, lowering his own voice to explain, "That day at the auditorium, you didn't seem like yourself, I mean, you looked exacly as you do now, but the way you acted just wasn't like you." Spheria nooded in agreement, beggining to understand Cumference. "He's right Stratos, it was like you were there, but at the same time wasn't." Cumference then continued. "I eventualy came up with this theory and,even though it fit perfectly, it was insane." Now Stratos was curious, and urged him to continue. "Please tell me." He asked. Cumference then continued, "I thought maybe you were... Being controled by someone." Stratos let that theory sink into his brain, and didn't say a word for a while. "That does sound crazy." Spheria said. "No",Stratos spoke up, "It actually makes sence..." He then looked at them. "Think about it, I can't remember a single thing that I did that day and the only way for that to happen is if someone was controling me." "When you put it like that, it does make sence!" Spheria said, and  
Cumference agreed. "I need to get to the botom of this..." He said, thinking.  
After detention was over Stratos began his walk home, still thoughtful about the talk he had at lunch with his friends. He decided not to ask for their help, if this guy had the courage to control him and make him do what he did, there was no telling what he would do with his friends. Stratos tried to think back to that day, as hard as he could, he had gotten up, eaten breakfast, got in the bus to go to school... But when he was almost in the school, he remembered he had forgotten his lunch in the bus and ran to get it back. When he got there the driver had gone to talk to Mr. Oval, so he was all alone in the bus... Suddenly a memory came back. A laugh and when he turned he saw...he saw... The big ghost boss from the netherworld! Beside him was a little blue ghost, who flew at him and... Everything else was a blank. Stratos mind was racing and he started talking to himself "But who would...?" Suddenly he had a thought, and ran home as fast as he could. When he got home Stratos went in and slammed the door behind him, before starting to make his way to his brothers room. He looked at his watch, it was 5:00 in the afternoon, his mother would be home in a hour, but a hour was all he needed. Stratos entered Betrayus bedroom and shut the door behind him. Betrayus calmly stopped doing his homework and turned to his brother. "Oh, your home brother." Stratos could feel himself getting more and more furious. "You had something to do with it didn't you?" Betrayus replied with the same calm expression as before "I don't know what your talking about big brother." "Don't give me that crap Betrayus, I remembered seeing that ghost boss from the netherworld before I lost my senses, and you stayed alone with him for a while when I was thrown in that cell." Betrayus got down from his chair and away from his table and stood up infront of his brother. Giving him a cold smile, he made his voice low and dangerous. "Nobody would believe you if you said a word, and besides, you have no proof." Stratos now had his suspsions confirmed. He made his voice just as low and dangerous as Betrayus. "I know I can't, but I just want you to know that when the time comes, I will stop you." Betrayus gave a evil laugh. "Ha,ha,ha stop me? Is that a threath?" Stratos was about to leave his brother's room when he turned to him, both glarring knifes and daggers at one another,and said, "No, its a promise." After he left Betrayus gave a twisted smile and laughing,said to himself, "Will see "dear" brother..."


	10. Chapter 10

8 years later  
"Oh, Tray-tray, I'm so proud of you!" An older said happily. Betrayus was now 20 years old, and was about to become the youngest general in the history of pac-world. "I'm glad mother." Betrayus said,smilling. Then his brother came down the stairs. The now 22 year old Stratos stopped infront of his brother before smilling, "You did good little brother." Over the years a wall had appeared betwen the brothers, one that neither of them minded staying where it was. Betrayus thanked his brother as they all went inside the limosine sent by president Global to pick them up and take them to the round house. Betrayus began sipping on his martiny as he thought to himself, wickedly,"If they only knew what's coming...". As Stratos looked out the window, he couldn't help feeling like something was going to happen. This morning, as soon as he woke up, a bad feeling came over him and, no matter how much he tried, he just couldn't shake it off. Finally he smilled to himself and thought, "Your being stupid  
Stratos, you have been to stressed out lately, just relax...  
When they got there, Betrayus went to get ready while and Stratos went to sit on their assigned places, luckly they had saved seats, for the place was filled with pac-people. then noticed that Stratos looked distante and put a hand on his shoulder, looking concerned she asked, "Is something the matter dear?" Stratos, now paying attention, decided to lie so she wouldn't worry. "Im just happy for Betrayus mom, thats all" He said, forcing a smile. Suddenly the president appeared and began speaking. "Ladys and gentleman, today we celebrate a very special event, the rise of the new general of the army, one of the youngest in the history of pac-world, Betrayus S. Spheros." As everyone clapped, Stratos noticed Butt-ler and Buttocks slipping away from their seats and going elsewhere, but he didn't even have time to think about it, because his brother had appeared and started his speech. "First I would like to thank the support of my family and friends, and second I would like to thank you, Mr. President, for trusting me with such an importante task, i'm trully honered." By then Stratos was already very alarmed, there was something very wrong going on. "Mother..." He began calling. "Shhh, in a minute Stratos, I want to hear your brothers speech." She said, still looking at her youngest son proudly. Suddenly, Betrayus smile became dark,his red eyes turned cold and his tone became low and dangerous, just like the tone he had used on Stratos so many years ago. "It's time for a new age to begin in pac-world, a golden age,one with a new commander, who shall rule this place with an iron fist, imposing respect,loyalty,fear...AND THAT COMMANDER WILL BE ME! As soon as he said that, Betrayus took a control and pressed a red buton on it. "MOTHER, GET DOWN!" Stratos shoouted, throwing himself and his mother on the floor. *BOOOOOM* A ear defening explosion was heard along with Betrayus maniacal laughter. It was chaos, everyone was screaming and running for their lives as the troops under Betrayus command began to march, along with thousands of ghosts. Cumference then ran up to them, along with Spheria. "Guys, keep my mom safe! I have to do something!" Stratos then got up and began to run throught the crowd, until he found president Global. "Mr. President!" Stratos ran to the side of the president, who was badly injured. The president looked at him with an angry expression. "You... Your his brother, did you have something to do with this?!" Stratos quickly shook his head. "No I swear I didn't! But please, you have to get up and help us!" The president looked at him with a sad expression. "Son, we both know I'm not gonna make it... I trust you to put a stop to your brother, and save pac-world... I know you can do it..." With that the president gave his last breath and died in Stratos arms. Stratos felt the tears slide down his face. Closing the president eyes he, reluctantly, left his body there and went to find his mother and friends. "Lets get out of here while we still can!" He agreed and Cumference said "Lets go to my house! It will be safer there!"With that said, they all began to ran towards Cumference's house, Mrs. Spheros having to be carried by Cumference due to her state of shock. Stratos looked behind him and, in the distance, his gaze met his brothers. In Betrayus eyes he saw nothing but darkness. He then realized he wasn't going to fight against his little brother, but against an evil and power-hungry general with a incredibly powerful army who would stop at nothing to reach his goal of taking over pac-world, no matter what he had to do...


	11. Chapter 11

"Quickly, everybody inside!" Cumference shouted as everyone ran inside his house and he shut the door. He then gently put , who was still in shock,on the sofa. "I knew something was wrong but... I never expected this!" Stratos said, his voice filled with guilt and frustration. Spheria then put a hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault so stop blaming yourself, none of us saw it coming."They all stopped speaking for a moment, they could hear a low sobbing. As he turned he saw his mother with her hands on her face, crying. "Mom..." Stratos walked towards his mother and put his hand on her back to comfort her, she was quietly talking to herself. "Betrayus... Where did I go wrong with you?... How could I have been blind to what you were becoming?" She then became mad and began yelling. "Do you see this Cornelius?! Are you happy now?! Tell me!" "Mom..." Stratos called again, a little louder this time. Mrs. Spheros looked at her son and began sobbing even more than before, hugging him she said. "I'm sorry dear its just that... I saw what power did to your father, what he became, and I prayed that I would never have to see it again..." She then continued to sob in Stratos arms. Spheria then gently took Mrs. Spheros arm and guided her to the kitchen to get a cup of water to calm herself down. Cumference slightly opened the drapes of the living room window and peeked outside, his eyes widened in alarm. "Stratos, you have to see this, it's chaos outside!" Stratos went to look too and, just as his friend had said, it was chaos. People were running for their lives and ghosts were everywhere. Cumference shut the drapes once more and turned to Stratos. "This is bad..." Cumference said, sitting down on the floor, but Stratos had a determined glow in his eyes. "Well, we can't just let him win! We have to fight back!" Siting down next to his friend he continued. "Years ago I made a promisse that if Betrayus tried anything I would stop him, and thats one promise I will not break." Cumference, still worried, said. "We should leave this to the president, after all, he is the leader and its his duty to protect pac world." Stratos suddenly looked sad. "The president can't help us..." Cumference was speachless. "You mean he's...?" Spheria asked shocked, having returned from the kitchen in time to learn that their president was dead. Stratos sadly noded. "Now its up to us, and know we can defeat Betrayus." "Now thats the spirit!" Spheria said happiely. Cumference was now smilling. "Alright Stratos, I believe you, so whats the plan?"  
Betrayus was laughing while enjoying the fact than his plan was going perfectly. Felix and him were at the Round House watching the panic and destruction spreading in pac world. "I have to say kid,you learned well,your father would be proud." Betrayus said nothing at first, he was to busy remembering when his and his brothers eyes had locked as Stratos ran from the bomb. He had seen anger, confusion and saddness all mixed together in his brothers gaze, but he couldn't care less. All his life he had lived in his brothers shadow, he always felt that he didn't fit in while his brother was adored by everyone. He was even sure he was their mothers favorite child. But now all that was about to change, his brother along with every pac worlder would respect and fear him. Lord Betrayus, yes, he liked the sound of that. "Why thank you my dear Felix." Betrayus said, as he went back to enjoing the "show".


	12. Chapter 12

Betrayus woke up the next day feeling great, he was about to go meet his people. He got ready and began making his way to the balcony in the round house, where a camera would transmite his glorious image on a huge flat screen. When he finally got there he smilled, satisfied at the fear on every pac-peoples faces. "First thing is first... Abandon all hope, your dear president Global is dead as can be." A mummur of shock and saddnes came from the crowd below. "Why all the grieving?" Betrayus asked, sarcasticly. "You just lost a garbage of a ruler and got instead a magnificent commander who is more than worthy of his ex-post, ha,ha,ha,ha!" He said, giving out a cruel laugh. Suddenly he was hit on the face by a ballon filed with garbage. The crowd gasped, who would be brave, or stupid, enough to throw a ballon filled with garbage at commander Betrayus? Betrayus was thinking the exact same thing and, as he wiped the garbage off his face he began shouting. "WHO DID IT?! SHOW YOURSELF YOU NO GOOD-..!" Betrayus then realized who it was that had thrown the ballon, the same person who was smirking at him from a certain distance. "You haven't won yet brother, not if I have something to say about it." Stratos then looked at the crowd and spoke to them. "Pac-people, we can't let Betrayus win this easily, we have to fight back! I think I speak for all of us when I say we don't want Betrayus in command rulling us with an irron fist while we live in fear of him all the time, if we work together we can overthrow him and get back our freedom and our planet!" A cheer errupted from the crowd, angering Betrayus even more. "Damn these fools, who do they think they are?!" He said to himself, through grinted teeth. He then smirked at his brother and coldly said. "You plan to defeat me you say, you and what army?" As he said that, tons of pac people appeared behind Stratos including Cumference and Spheria. "Us" said Stratos, "The Freedom fighters!" The crowd cheered even more as Betrayus, who was now blind with furry, roared at his brother, "IF IT'S WAR YOU WANT, THEN IT'S WAR YOU'LL GET, AND THE REST OF YOU DOWN THERE SILENCE!" The crowd grew quiet as Betrayus turned and went back inside the round house. When he got there, Felix had to hold his breath. "God, what happend to you? You stink like a skank!" Betrayus just glarred at him. "Never mind this, I will take a bath and when im done I will gather the troops and atack this so called "freedom fighters", and I swear Felix, the first one going down IS MY BROTHER!"  
Stratos and the others gathered back at their base, an old abbandoned factory, and began organizing their strategy. "Alright, now that we have made it clear to him that we will fight, my brother won't hesitate to launch an full atack, Spheria, I'm counting on you to guide us through the hand-to-hand combat and Cumference, to suply us with weapons." With that Stratos began explaining the atack plan, when he finished everyone agreed and began getting ready, but they were so busy they didn't even notice a soldier slip away from view and make a call. "Betrayus? It's me Butt-ler, here's their plan..." How did butt-ler infiltrate the freedom fighters? Betrayus gave him some lying and faking lessons, but even so the freedom fighters were still wary of him, so he had to be extremely carefull to not blow his cover, and supply Betrayus with all the information he needed...  
As Betrayus got off the phone with butt-ler he straightned his medal and gave a evil smile. He was stading outside and ,behind him, stood hundreds of troops and ghosts. The pac-world wars had just begun...


	13. Chapter 13

WATCH OUT! Stratos shouted to Cumference. Another bomb droped down as they quickly hid behind a nearby tree. It had been exacly 10 months since the war had started, and so far it had been as devastating as Stratos had feared it would be. To make matters worse, it seemed like Betrayus always knew their next move, and that was causing the resistence to really be put on edge. As Stratos and Cumference got up from behind the tree and began running back to the rebel camp, Stratos couldn't help but worry."What if we loose?"Stratos could feel a shuder run through his body, he didn't dare imagen what Betrayus would do to pac-world if he won... or to them. He then got a determined look in his eyes. "No, we can't give up and surrender, we have to fight!" He thought to himself. As they arrived and shut the door, Spheria came running up. "So, how did it go?" She asked. "No good, once again it seemed like commander Betrayus knew what our strategy was. Cumference answered, frustrated. Spheria then lowered her voice. "By now im sure we have a spy in here, but we can't go accusing people without proof, and whoever this pac-person is, he or she is good." But Stratos wasn't paying attention, he was looking at Corporal Hineyhead (a.k.a Butt-ler) discretly sneak out through the back door. "I have to go check on something... I'll be right back." Saying that Stratos took off to follow Butt-ler, leaving both Cumference and Spheria very confused.  
Betrayus was smilling to himself. The war was being just as devastating as he had hoped it would be. Did that fool of a brother of his really think that he could defeat him? It was only a mater of time before he crushed the rebel resistance like a bug. That thought only made his smile grow wider, and soon he was letting out an evil laugh, but stopped when he saw who had arrived. "Your late." He said, irritated, to Butt-ler. "My most humble apologies sir, but I bring news of the ressistances next atack." An evil smile crept back on Betrayus face. "Do tell." He said, satisfied. Unknown to either one of them, Stratos was quetly spying on both of them from behind a very large tank. He was shaking with anger. "That traitor!" He thought, "All this time he was a spy, and we trusted him!" Stratos then took off runing to tell the others. Betrayus turned and began walking towards his quarters to prepare their next strategy, victory would be his.


	14. Chapter 14

HE WHAT?! Spheria shouted, at the top of her lungs. "Spheria, please calm down..." Cumference said, a bit scared at his friends out burst. "CALM DOWN?! WE TRUSTED THAT NO GOOD BACK STABING WORM! IF I GET MY HANDS ON HIM...!" As Stratos watched Cumference try to calm down Spheria again, another worry came over him. "What if their are more spy's?" He thought. Suddenly a soldier ran up to him with a scared expression. "Sir, commander Betrayus forces have lunched another atack !" Stratos immeadietly sprung into action. "Organize the troops and prepare to atack!" Spheria grabed her guns along with extra emunition and shouted. "Alright men, you heard him!" With that she took off along with thousands off soldiers. Stratos grabed his own weapons as he and Cumference ran to join the others, another bloody battle was about to start...  
Betrayus was smilling to himself, the rebels forces had just arrived and the battle was starting. He sat back and enjoyed himself as Felix arrived and joined him. "Ha,ha,ha, I got to hand it to you Betrayus, your one hell of a general!" Betrayus was about to answer when suddenly Dr. Buttocks busted in his headquarters. "Sir, once more my briliance has gifted you with yet another powerfull weapon that will surely destroy the rebels." Betrayus frowned at him. "You said the samething about the other 3 you created." Dr. Buttocks became red with embarrasement, but continued. "Yes, well...but this one is sure to do the job this time, if you evilness will allow me to demostrate... Betrayus rolled his eyes, but agreed. Dr. Buttocks then took out... A red bouncing ball. Betrayus gave an annoyed glance. "I know it doesn't look like much, but..." Dr. Buttocks then threw the ball on a nearby portrait and, as soon as the ball colided with it, the portrait exploded into a hundred pieces. Betrayus gave a smirked. "As I thought, not enough to put an end to my annoying brother and his resistence,but it's still usefull, you did an ok job." Buttocks smilled, thankful that at least Betrayus was pleased. "Thank you your evilness." He bowed and then left. After he left Felix looked at Betrayus. "Where do you get this people?" Betrayus just sighed and turned back to watching his brothers useless strugles.  
RETREAT! Stratos shouted. They weren't about to win, but at least they had mannaged to take down some of Betrayus forces. As they ran back to their base, Stratos noticied Cumference was no where to be seen. CUMFERENCE! he shouted. Stratos looked at Spheria. "TAKE THE TROOPS BACK, I HAVE TO FIND CUMFERENCE!" Spheria looked alarmed at Stratos, but firmly nooded and followed his ran back into the battlefield, trying not to think about the worst. Happily he found Cumference alive behind a tree, but with a pained expression. "What happend?" Stratos asked. "Nothing serious, just a twisted ankle." Stratos put his friends arm around his shoulder and they began making their way back to the rebel base. When they got there, Spheria was extremelly worried, but as soon as she saw them she gave a relieved smile and took Cumference to get treated. As Stratos was drinking a bottle of water, one of the soldiers ran up to him. "Sir, a letter just arrived for you." Stratos took the letter and thanked the soldier, who took off soon after. It was a letter from his mother. Stratos smilled, it was nice hearing from his mother. At the moment she was in a far away town, she and her son both agreed it would be best, Mrs. Spheros did not want to testify the horrors of war again, but she and her son exchanged letters. The letter said:  
Dear Stratos,  
It warms my heart to hear from you again my son and know that you are alright. I know you are going to win this war and bring peace to our planet once more, but please be carefull, your brother has become completly unpredictable, and god knows what he will do next. I pray everyday that Betrayus will see the error of his ways and stop this madness... But I can't shake the guilt of feeling like I am responsible for what he's doing. Maybe... If I just had told him the truth... Things would have been diferent, for that I will blame myself for the rest of my days. But tell me, how are things looking? Are Spheria and Cumference doing all right? I wish I could be there next to you to support you... Oh! I almost forgot, I found your cutest baby picture in my old purse, I have sent you a copy, its in the letter's envelope.  
Write soon,  
Love Mom  
Stratos felt happy to hear from his Mother, but sad as well to know that she still blamed herself for what had happend. He then remembered to look in the envelope for the photo, what he saw mad him extremelly embarassed. In the photo was a baby Stratos playing with his dinner, the food splaterred all over him. He then heard two people laughing uncontrolably from behind him, he turned, and there were Spheria and Cumference. "Stratos is that... Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha!" Cumference, who had already treated his ankle, was laughing so hard he couldn't finish his sentence. Spheria was the same thing, holding her stomach and shaking with laughter. Stratos could feel his cheeks burning red. "Oh, come on you guys! I was about 7 months old, give me a break!" Suddenly a soldier came back. "Sorry I'm late! What did I miss?" Everyone glarred at him, it was no one other then Corporal Hineyhead, or as he was also called, Butt-ler.


	15. Chapter 15

LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! Spheria shouted while being held back by Cumference and other five soldiers. Butt-ler had ran and hid behind Stratos, using him as a shield. "That woman is mad!" He said, his voice showing a hint of fear. Stratos wasn't being able to think clear with all the shouting and fussing, finally, he lost his cool. "Everyone, QUIET!" It instantly became silent. Stratos turned to face Butt-ler, giving him an ice cold glare identical to his brothers. "The gave is over Butt-ler, we know the truth." Butt-ler felt the color from his face drain, but still managed to maintain his composture. "I don't under-" "Your a spy that has been telling Betrayus about every single one of our strategys, your fighting on his side." Butt-ler now felt the panic begining to take over. "I-I-I have n-no idea what yo-your talking ab-about." He stuttered. Stratos continued to glare at him, and began asking várious questions.  
"You don't work for my brother?"  
"No"  
"What's your aliance?"  
"The rebel force."  
"Are you loyal to us?"  
"Absolutly"  
"Are you the only spy here?"  
"Yes"  
It took Butt-ler a second to realize what he had just said. Stratos smilled, "Thats all I needed to hear, lock him away boys." As butt-ler was taken away he continued shouting,"Wait, I meant no for that last question, I swear!" Finally he was out of sight. Spheria, who was now very pleased, calmed down. Cumference then noticied Stratos was lost in thought, just like him when he was cooking up a new invention. "Thats it..." Stratos said, in bearly a whisper, but then louder. "THATS IT!" Spheria and Cumference looked at each other, had their leader gone mad? Stratos then turned to them, that look of determination burned in his eyes. "I know how to finally defeat Betrayus."  
The next morning, Betrayus was in a nasty mood. "Where is that fool?! He's already two hours late!" He said to Felix as he passed around his office, furious. "You know what?! Forget that idiot!" He turned to the soldier who was in the corner of the office, trembling with fear at Betrayus furry. "You there! Go tell the others to get ready, today is the day we finally get rid of the rebels and win this war!" With that Betrayus let out a evil laugh. When he was done, he began making his way towards the troops, who were already outside just waiting for his command. Betrayus got there and began structing them. "I want you to give your all today men, crush the rebel resistence like the worthless insects they are, burn them, shoot them I don't care, just destroy them. But don't lay a hand on Stratos," Betrayus ruby eyes seemed to glow like fire at that moment, "he's mine." When he finished that frase, a bomb was thrown at them. *Boom* A defining sound emmited from the explosion, killing some soldiers in the process and trowing Betrayus flat on his back, as he got up he asked, his voice filled with rage. "Who...?!" Betrayus then turned to see his brother and thousands of rebels marching towards them, armed and ready for combat. "ATACK!" Betrayus roared, pointing a finger toward the rebels. Betrayus began giving an evil smile again, they stood no match against his troops. Suddenly Betrayus expression turned to a shocked one. "Wha...?!" Was it just him, or were he's troops the one's being massacrated?! He looked at the ghosts, expecting at least that they were actually doing some damage, after all, they were already dead, so it wasn't like they could be killed in action,but on the contrary, they were being sucked into guns that, after absorving them, threw out only their eyes, rendering them helpless. Felix suddenly appeared beside Betrayus, looking just as shocked. "Something's wrong... It's diferent now, it's like their stronger!" Betrayus looked at him, a mix of fear and rage. "Hell yeah somethings wrong, I'm loosing damnt!" Felix looked at Betrayus, a look of pure fear. "I'm out of here!" And then took of flying as fast as he could towards the maze and into the portal that took him back to the netherworld. Betrayus was now red with anger. "DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME HERE ALONE YOU COWARD! GET BACK HERE YOU NO GOOD BAG OF ECTOPLASM! Betrayus now looked like he was loosing his mind. "I can't loose this war, this isn't happening, it must be a nightmare, yes thats it, it's just a nightmare..." and thats when it happend, his eyes met his brothers on the battlefild, but this time Stratos eyes were cold, and in them a single message was writen for Betrayus, "I'm coming for you." Betrayus began panicking and did the only thing he could think of at the moment, he took off running towards the Round house.  
Stratos yelled to Cumference. "Take care of things here... I have to go get my brother." Cumference nooded understanding. Stratos then took off, ready to go into the round house and, finally, defeat Betrayus.  
When Stratos arrived it was very dark in there, but he wasn't about to give up. He went up the stairs and into the main office, "It's over Betrayus, come out and surrender." Suddenly he heard a maniacal laugh. "Over? OVER?! It's not over until I WIN!" He then appeared behind Stratos and tried to punch him, but Stratos dodged just in time, and kicked Betrayus in the knee. "AHHH!" Betrayus lost his balance and fell, but he quickly got up and tried to run towards the desk. "Not so fast!" Stratos threw himself on top of Betrayus and tried to hold him down, but Betrayus was able to get an upper hand and threw him off. Finally reaching the desk he oppend the desk drawer and took out a gun. Smilling like a mad man, he pointed it at Stratos and gave another maniacal laugh. "HA HA HA HA! GOOD BYE, DEAR BROTHER!" saying that, he pulled the triger.


	16. Chapter 16

Stratos felt the world go still for a moment, his whole life flashed before his eyes, but he did not feel a bullet pierce him, or see his blood on the floor and, the strangest, hear the firing shot. He then focused his attention on Betrayus, who looked panicked and shooked, even though it was very obvious to them both, the gun had no bullets. Betrayus kept trying to fire it, but still, nothing came out. Stratos got up from the floor, he was furious. "Now Stratos, l-Let's b-be racional, I knew that gun was empty, you know I would never try to kill you..", But  
Betrayus didn't get to finish his sentence, Stratos had just punched him hard enough to make him pass out.  
"Where's Stratos?!" Spheria asked Cumference, but before he could answer, they both saw Stratos come out of the round house,carring a tied up and unconcious Betrayus. Everyone became quiet, Betrayus troops, seeing their leader like that began to surrender. The enemy troops then began getting arrested by the rebel forces and, as they were being taken away, Spheria felt tears slide down her face, not tears of saddness, but tears of joy, the war was finally over.  
It had been almost 3 weeks since Betrayus and his forces had been defeated. Everyone was helping to rebuild their world, saddly many lifes had been lost in the war, only time could heal the saddnes of many friends and family members. At the moment Stratos was sitting at the round house conference room, with Spheria sitting at his left side and Cumference next to Spheria, while Mrs. Spheros sat at her son's right. Stratos had been acclaimed as a hero, and right now the council was about to tell them all their decision regarding Betrayus and his troop's punishment. Stratos, along with his mother and friends,had been called to listen to their decision right from the office, the rest of the population would know through their T.V's and the giant screen at the citys dowtown center, The judge then arrived, and began speaking."Honored citizens, we have gathered you all today to let you know our decision regarding commander Betrayus." The judge stopped for a moment, as if trying to find to right words to continue, as Mrs. Spheros held Stratos hand. "We debated long and hard, and finally came to a decision...the only one we could think off that could keep us all safe and avoid another catastrofic war like this." Now the judge was looking at Stratos and Mrs. Spheros, but Stratos silently nooded, urging him to continue. "Commander Betrayus and his forces have been sentenced to death." Stratos felt his mother's hand loose her grip on his. Mrs. Spheros had booth her hands covering her mouth as a cascade of tears began to silently fall from her eyes. "Mom..." Stratos called out to her, quietly. She then flung herself into her son's arms and beggan to sob uncontrolably. She knew her youngest son had a risk of being sentenced to death, but to have it confirmed... She continued to sob as all the other citizens celebrated outside. As Strato's hugged her, a memory came flashing back, he didn't know why, but it just did... The day Betrayus was born.  
A young Stratos sat at the hospitals waiting lounge along with a nurse who was watching him. He was very sleepy at the moment, his mother had gone into labor at 3:00a.m in the morning. "When can I see mommy?" Stratos asked the nurse. The nurse kindly smilled at him. "Very soon little one...". Ten minutes later a doctor came out and walked towards them, he began talking to the nurse. When he went away the nurse took him by the hand and, smilling, said, "Come on, let's go see your mommy." Stratos happily followed her behind big white doors, where he saw his mother lying in a bed looking very tired but happy,and holding something in a little red blanket. As she saw him she smilled and called to him. "Come meet your new baby brother Stratos." The nurse helped Stratos to sit next to his mother, where she showed him a white pac-baby sleeping soundly in her arms. "This is your brother, Betrayus." Stratos looked at the baby happily, he put his finger in the baby's hand and felt him grasp it. Betrayus was now awake, and seemed to be smilling at his big brother. "Hi, tray-tray." Stratos said, not knowing how to pronounce his brothers name yet. Mrs. Spheros gave a heart felt laugh, hugging her oldest son and cradling her new born son, happily.  
The memory ended. Stratos was now in a limousine driving him and his mother home, Betrayus was to be excuted 5 days from now. When they got home and went in Mrs. Spheros quietly told Stratos she was going to bed, even though it was 4:00 in the afternoon. Stratos nooded and watched as she went up the stairs toward her room. Stratos went to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water. As he was drinking, he heard a voice, "Like father like son... I just don't get that damn saying, considering you are nothing like me." Stratos almost chocked on his water, he turned and at first was shocked, but then his expression turned to one of pure anger. "What are you doing here, father?" Standing before Stratos was a gray ghost with red eyes. "Oh come on, can't a old ghost visit his boy?" His voice was driping with sarcasm. Stratos just glarred at him. "From what I heard Betrayus is going to be executed... Just like his old man. Now the funny part is the only one to blame for this is you, his own brother." Stratos glarred at his father before answering. "I had no choice." His father then gave a maniacal laugh. "Ha, ha ,ha ,ha, no choice you say?" Now his fathers eyes were glowing red with furry, as he shouted. "YOU HAD A CHOICE, TO STEP ASIDE AND LET YOUR BROTHER TRIUMPH, BUT NO, YOU DECIDED IT WOULD BE BETTER IF YOU WON AND SENTENCED HIM TO DEATH! " Stratos slammed the glass of water on the table. "YOU THINK I DON'T CARE?! DESPITE EVERYTHING, HIS STILL MY BROTHER AND I NEVER WISHED ANY OF THIS FOR HIM, BUT I COULDN'T JUST LET HIM WIN! AND ANYONE IS TO BLAME,IT'S YOU!" His father looked angrier then before and was about to reply when they were both starteled by a voice coming closser. "Stratos? Is everything all right?" It was Mrs. Spheros. "Rotunda..." His father said quietly. Stratos turned to the kitchen door, where his mother had just arrived, he looked back at his father, but their was no one there anymore. Mrs. Spheros walked towards her son and put a hand on his shoulder. "Is everything okay? I thought I heard shoutting..." Stratos looked back one more time, had his father just been there, or had it all been in his head?"Probably just the neighboors mom, come on, let's watch a movie." As they went to the living room Mrs. Spheros couldn't help but think that the voice she had heard sounded just like her deceased husband...


End file.
